Sauvetage Payant
by DOA Dreamer
Summary: Restrition :  18 pour scéne de sex et language cru.  Type : Réaliste  Personnages : Helena et Zack  Résumé : Zack viens de sauver Helena des flammes et l'amène chez lui. Que va t'il se passer ?
1. Préface

Attention l'histoire ne commence qu'au second chapitre, il n'y a ici qu'un préface de l'auteur.

Préface

Voilà comment je fonctionne, toute mes histoires utiliseront des personnages que je n'ai pas crée et qui sont tiré du jeu vidéo « Dead or Alive ». Je ne fais que de mettre en scène ces personnages dans des histoires inventés. Toutes mes histoires pourront être classées dans trois types de fanfiction, type que j'indiquerai au début de chaque histoire dans le résumé :

_ Type Réaliste : Ici les histoires racontées sont relativement réaliste, c'est-à-dire qu'elle colle à peu près aux situations et aux caractères des personnages. Cependant le caractère normal des personnages n'est qu'une impression que j'ai et peuvent donc ne pas être en parfaite adéquation avec les idées des développeurs du jeu.

_ Type Pseudo-réaliste : Ici les histoires racontées pourraient être réaliste si on pousse le bouchon assez loin. Concrètement il s'agira d'histoire se déroulant dans un univers différent du notre et de celui de la série, ou certains personnages auront un caractère bizarre.

_ Type Délire : Ici les histoires racontées ne seront absolument pas réaliste. Elles pourront se passer dans tout les univers différents et surtout les personnages auront un caractère bizarre. De plus ils seront amenés à se retrouver des situations insensées où ils réagiront de façon différente qu'en réalité.

Sauvetage payant

Genre : érotique, action

Type : réaliste

Restriction : 18+

Personnage : Helena, Zack

Lieux : toit de la Tritower, chez Zack


	2. La Tritower en flamme

**Sauvetage payant**

Helena sortie de l'ascenseur et arriva sur le toit de la Tritower en flamme. Elle avait fait le choix de donner sa vie pour détruire les diaboliques desseins de Donovan, c'est elle qui avait enclenché l'autodestruction de son empire familial la DOATEC Heavy Industries. Les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, la température augmentait fortement mais Helena se sentait en paix. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre sa mère chérie qui avait était assassiner il y a quelle année par Christie. Cette même Christie qui lui avait servi d'assistante un temps alors qu'elle était en faite juste là pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'en découvre pas trop sur les agissements de son maître Donovan. Cette même Christie qui avait tenté de la tué avant qu'elle ne prenne l'ascenseur. Son corps repose à l'intérieur de la fournaise maintenant, à moins qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir. Qu'importe dorénavant, Helena allait mourir. Elle le savait et s'y était préparé dés qu'elle découvrit la vérité, elle savait que les ninjas de la Mugen-Tenshin ne pouvaient pas arrêter Alpha-152, elle savait qu'elle seule pouvait l'anéantir en détruisant le bâtiment.

Le vent souffla sur son visage alors que les cendres et les flammes l'entouraient désormais. Son long manteau de cuir s'envolait derrière elle. Il était temps pour elle de partir.

_ « Adieu. » dit-elle avant d'ouvrir pour la dernière fois son médaillon renfermant la photo de sa mère « J'arrive mère. »

Elle referma son pendentif ainsi que ses paupières. La belle française allait être consumée par les flammes qu'elle avait créées, la plus douloureuse mort dit-on. C'est alors que soudain un vrombissement ce fit entendre dans le ciel, Helena rouvrit les yeux et les leva au ciel. Un hélicoptère ! Et pendu à une échelle de sauvetage une silhouette humaine.

_ « Zack ! » Cria la cantatrice.

Celui-ci fendit l'air et attrapa en vol la française. Elle se serra au corps de son sauveur alors que tout deux regarder la Tritower explosait à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle allait continuer à vivre. Bien qu'elle souhaitait ardemment revoir sa mère, elle était soulagée. Ce cher Zack pensa t'elle, malgré son coté excentrique on pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et elle n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Tout deux remontèrent dans l'hélicoptère trempé de sueur et le cœur battant. Helena regarda son sauveur avant de fondre dans ses bras musclés.

_ « Merci Zack, merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, et ne sait comment te remercier. » Lui dit-elle en pleurant.

_ « Ne t'en fait pas ma jolie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte à qu'elle point le tournoi DOA m'a apporté sur le plan financier. Et çà c'est grâce à toi. Mais tu as vécut une dure épreuve, repose toi un peu tu en as bien besoin. »

A peine Zack ut montré la banquette en face de lui, qu'Helena s'y était allongé en prononçant un doux « Merci ».


	3. Zack le bon chevalier servant

L'hélicoptère venait tout juste de ce posé lorsqu'Helena se réveilla. Elle entendait les hélices qui ralentissaient, alors que Zack parler avec le pilote dans le cockpit. Elle avait une migraine et avait toujours mal aux poumons à force de respirer des cendres. L'hélicoptère était enfin stopper, et on pouvait enfin entendre ce qui se passée au alentour.

_ « Beau travail mec tu mérite bien ton salaire toi, et une prime aussi tiens. Euh 5000$ je pense que çà ira ? » dit Zack avant de se retourner vers Helena « Oh, ma jolie comment va tu ? Mieux j'espère. Enfin c'est peut être pas encore la joie. Aller viens on rentre. »

Il conduisit la belle française jusqu'à une magnifique villa de 3 étages et large d'au moins 50 mètres. L'atrium était frai, blanc et paraissait être énorme. Il était rempli de « nue grecque » et autres vases de valeur que Zack avait achetée pour frimer.

_ « Bienvenue chez moi Helena, et euh … mi casa es tu casa. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire, en faisant un grand geste du bras comme pour ouvrir une porte invisible.

_ « Merci Zack, tu es un ange. »

_ « Un verre peut être ? Un truc à grignoter ? Ou peut être qu'un tour à la piscine te fera plaisir ? »

_ « Non merci beaucoup Zack, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil et d'un bon bain. »

_ « Bien sure, pas de problème suis moi. »

Il l'a conduisit alors dans une immense chambre avec un beau lit et une superbe terrasse. Il l'amena ensuite dans une grande salle de bain. Elle était toute blanche et posséder une grande baignoire-jacuzzi. Helena était tout d'abords étonné par tant de luxe, puis elle se souvint chez qui elle était. Zack était bien connu pour être un grand frimeur qui dépenser sans compté et ne pouvait jamais garder une importante somme d'argent au frai dans une Bank plus d'un an. Il lui montra comment marcher la baignoire, qui posséder 8 robinets d'eau coloré, parfumé ou bien moussante. Puis il lui montra où elle pouvait trouver des serviettes et du savons.

_ « Merci, Zack. »

_ « De rien, c'est un plaisir. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire tout en restant planté devant la cantatrice

_ « Aurait tu autre chose à me montrer Zack ? Ou puis je prendre mon bain maintenant. » Lui répondit elle après un instant, en le regardant avec insistance.

_ « Oh, oui pardon, je … en faite je pensais que … enfin vu que je t'es … euh … enfin rien, c'est pas grave. Euh bon j'y vais. Je te ferai déposé des vêtements propres sur le lit, et si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Bref, euh … Bon bain alors. » Dit-il embarrassé, avant de sortir précipitamment et honteux de la salle de bain.

Il sortie de la salle de bain et s'apprêta à quitté la chambre de la belle française avec qui il aurait tellement aimait se doucher, et plus si affinité, quand soudain il se bloqua. L'idée de savoir Helena probablement nue dans la pièce d'à cotées était insoutenable, il sentait déjà qu'il bandait presque au maximum et son caleçons peinait à retenir la bête. Il hésita un instant puis se dirigea à grande enjambé vers la salle de bain. Il prit la poigné entre ses mains et s'apprêta à la tourner, quand le doute l'habita. Pouvait-il réellement se permettre de faire çà ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie c'est vrai, mais es une bonne raison pour venir dans son bain, la caresser et assouvir toutes ses envies sexuels ? Il ne s'avait pas, il ne s'avait plus. Il regarda alors par le trou de la serrure, qui était selon son envi suffisamment grand pour voir facilement à l'intérieur (il pense à tout ce Zack). Helena avait finit de faire couler son bain, elle commencer à enlever sa tenue, une sorte de combinaison moulante en cuir. Elle l'enleva doucement avec beaucoup de grâce ce qui excita encore plus Zack, qui mit sa main dans son caleçon. Elle était en sous-vêtements noir, d'une texture synthétique proche du cuir. Zack pouvait deviner les belles formes de la française pendant qu'elle se dénoué les cheveux. Elle tourna le dos à Zack et retira élégamment son soutien-gorge. Bien que Zack ne puisse pas voir autre chose que les contours de ses seins, il commença à se branler énergiquement en imaginant la poitrine de la jolie blonde. Elle s'approcha du bain et tout en chantant, magnifiquement bien d'ailleurs, elle retira délicatement sa culotte. Zack était au ange, il se branla encore plus énergiquement et dans un râle contenu éjacula. Elle ne l'avait heureusement pas entendu, mais il préféra tout de même quitter la pièce au plus vite. Une fois sortit il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se doucher rapidement, changer de caleçon puis se dirigea vers une autre chambre. Cette chambre ressemblée plus à un immense dressing qu'à une chambre, malgré la présence d'un lit. Zack se dirigea vers l'allée ouest du dressing où il gardait tout un tas de vêtement pour femme qu'il rêvait de faire porter au fille qu'il rencontrer dans le tournoi DOA.

Une heure plus tard, Helena était toujours dans son bain à se prélassé dans l'eau chaude. Elle avait presque oublié où elle était quand soudain la voix de Zack se fit entendre.

_ « Helena, je t'es posé des habits propre sur ton lit. Veut tu que j'aille mettre les autres à lavée ? »

_ « Non merci, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je les laverais moi-même ne t'en fait pas. »

_ « Oh, mes pourquoi attendre je peux les faire lavé tout de suite, comme çà ils seront propres demain matin. » Insista Zack qui voulait tellement rentrer, ce qu'Helena avait devinait.

_ « Non, ne rentre pas. Je suis encore dans le bain. »

_ « Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave je ne ferai que passé. 10 secondes max. »

_ « Non Zack, merci. »

_ « Bon … alors euh … tu voudra manger quelque chose après ? Je sais qu'il est tard mais je suis sure que tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et que çà te fera le plus grand bien. »

_ « C'est très gentil de ta part Zack mais je suis vraiment exténuait, il faut que je dorme. Dans d'autre circonstance çà aurait été avec plaisir mais pas aujourd'hui, on pourra mangeais ensemble une prochaine fois. » Dit elle désolé et fatigué.

_ « Bon … euh … bien d'accords. Bonne nuit Helena. »

_ « Bonne nuit Zack et encore merci pour tout je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

Lorsque Zack entendit cette phrase il ut une idée coquine qui lui traversa l'esprit mais du la refouler avant qu'elle ne prenne de l'ampleur. Avant de quitter la chambre, il regarda une nouvelle fois par le trou de la serrure et pu voir Helena dans son bain. Malheureusement pour lui elle avait fait coulait un bain moussant et la mousse caché ses seins de telle manière que Zack ne pu rien voir de plus que son visage. Il quitta alors la chambre et partit se coucher.


	4. Une nuit de rêve

Zack était dans son lit, en caleçon. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, l'idée d'avoir Helena dans sa maison qui lui doit la vie avait quelque chose de très excitant. En plus de çà il ne cessait de se remémoré les formes parfaite de la française dans sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle toute nue, même s'il ne pu l'observé que de dos, il était sur de çà. Après avoir rêvassé durant des heures il fini par s'endormir.

D'un seul coût il se réveilla, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. C'était surement ce stupide majordome qui venait récupérer ses vêtements sales, ne pouvait il pas attendre demain. Il lui ordonna de partir, mais l'inconnu ne lui obéit pas et vint s'assoir sur son lit juste à ses cotés. Il ne comprenait rien, et se hâta d'allumer la lumière. Il failli s'étrangler lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son majordome mais d'Helena Douglas en personne vêtu d'une courte nuisette blanche. Zack la regarda avec de grand yeux, elle était magnifique et la nuisette laissait apparaître un magnifique décolleté lui permettant de se régaler du clivage de la française.

_ « Mais que fait tu ici Helena ? » Lui demanda-t-il

_ « Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

_ « Tu veut que je t'apporte quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir ? »

_ « Non, c'est bon. En faite je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je ne cessais pas de me demander comment vais-je pouvoir te remercier de m'avoir secourue ? »

_ « Ne t'en fait pas pour çà. On verra çà demain. »

_ « Et j'ai trouvé comment faire … » dit-elle avec un sourire coquin « Je suis sure que sa va te plaire. »

Helena mit alors sa main sous la couette à la recherche du corps de Zack. Elle lui caressa les muscles tout en se rapprochant, puis l'embrassa. Zack n'en croyais pas ses yeux et il sentit sa bite se durcir considérablement. Helena semblait l'avoir sentit également, et elle tira la couverture de son riche sauveur pour pouvoir admirer le corps athlétiques de Zack. Elle était notamment intéressée par son caleçon qui laissa deviner les contours de son engin. Elle sourit alors et y mit la main. Helena caressa la grosse bite de Zack avec beaucoup de délicatesse alors que Zack commencer à bandait encore plus, bientôt le caleçon ne pourrait plus retenir la bête. Helena continua à branler son sauveur qui jouissait de plaisir. Puis elle se leva et retira sa nuisette, se retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtement blanc eux aussi. Zack n'en pouvait plus et son engin était sur le point de sortir tellement les élastiques de son caleçon était tendu. Helena l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois ci il lui rendit son baiser et la caressa. D'abords le dos puis il descendit les mains jusqu'aux fesses pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait mit l'un des strings qu'il lui avait donnée. Les fesses de la française était tellement douce qu'il aurait voulu les caresser des heures encore mais les élastiques lâchèrent et son pénis bondit d'un coût vers Helena qui le regarder avec attention et gourmandise. Elle prit l'énorme bite du riche noir et commença à la lécher. Elle lava le moindre centimètre de son pénis jusqu'aux couilles, avant de lui sucer la bite comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Zack était aux anges, mais il n'en pouvait plus et ses instincts prirent le dessus sur la raison. Il prit la tête de la belle blonde et fourra le plus profondément qu'il le pouvait sa bite dans sa bouche. Celle failli s'étouffé de surprise mais se repris et suça sauvagement l'engin de son sauveur. Après plusieurs minutes intenses celui-ci éjacula dans la bouche de la cantatrice qui avala avec plaisir tout le sperme qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il lui en rester plein en réserve. Helena le s'avait et pris un peu de recule pour enlever délicatement son soutif, qu'elle jeta au loin, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses seins. Zack n'en pouvait plus il voulait voir et celle-ci s'exécuta avec le sourire. Zack était aux anges, il se jeta sur l'opulente poitrine de la jolie blonde et la lécha avec appétit. Helena aimait çà, mais elle voulait encore plus faire plaisir à Zack, c'est pourquoi elle prit sa grosse bite et la plaça entre ses deux énormes nichons. Puis elle sautilla pour lui faire une branlette espagnole inoubliable. Elle empoigna ses deux seins et leurs fit faire un mouvement de haut-bas frénétiquement pendant qu'elle se pencher pour lécher le haut du pénis de Zack. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir, jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait un truc pareille. Et au bout d'une minute seulement il cracha pour la deuxième fois son sperme sur la française, mais cette fois-ci elle ne pu tout gober et une partit atterrit sur sa jolie poitrine.

_ « Il est temps maintenant. Rentre en moi. » Dit Helena avec beaucoup de sensualité alors qu'elle se levait et enlever de la même manière son jolie string.

Zack pu admirer sa jolie chatte qui trônait sous son pubis très légèrement poilu. Zack préférait les filles que se le raser, mais celui d'Helena rester très beau tout en étant naturel. Il prit sa bite qui grossissait de nouveau et la plaça sous la française en porte drapeau, prête à entrer en action. Helena sourit à Zack puis s'assit dessus, elle sentait l'énorme pénis de Zack grossir à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle jouit de plaisir, alors que Zack lui agrippa les fesses et commença à faire des vas et viens avec son bassin. Les deux éprouvaient énormément de plaisir en se moment, mais Zack en voulait encore plus. Il sortit sa bite du fourreau puis retourna Helena et la plaqua sur le lit. Il lui écarta les jambes pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque, lui agrippa les seins et frappa. Il donnait des coups de plus en plus rapides et forts, tout en lui malaxant la poitrine, et la cantatrice émerveilla ses oreilles de sa douce voix.

_ « Oh oui plus fort, plus vite. » Réclamer t'elle, tandis que Zack accéléré encore la cadence.

Il commença à atteindre sa vitesse maximum, il sentait son bassin lui faire mal, mais c'était un léger mal pour un immense bien. Il continua alors, puis son esprit sauvage reprit le dessus. Il la retourna encore, tout en restant à l'intérieur d'elle cette fois ci, et la plaça juste devant elle les fesses face à lui. Il pouvait changer de trou à tout moment mais il était bien dans celui là et continua à pousser. Cette position lui était beaucoup plus confortable et il pouvait frapper encore plus forts et plus vite.

_ « Prend çà, sale chienne ! » Cria-t-il de bonheur.

_ « Ouaf ouaf, la chienne en veut encore. »

_ « Alors accroche toi salope parce que çà va être puissant. »

Zack la porta alors, la plaqua contre le mur, tout en continuant à la prendre par derrière. Puis il la retourna, la colla au mur tout en la portant et continua à pousser. Il la soulever puis la rasseyez sur sa bite, encore et encore. Helena criait de plus en plus, tandis que Zack visait son clitoris à presque touts les coups. Les deux étaient aux anges. Il assit Helena sur son bureau, écarta ses cuisses et repartit à l'attaque.

_ « Et voilà le final ma jolie. »

_ « Oh oui, éjacule en moi. Mon corps désire ardemment ton sperme. »

Zack s'obéit alors, il poussa de toute ses forces le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un t'elle plaisir. Puis à bout de force, il éjacula tant de sperme qu'une partie sortit du vagin, entièrement rempli, de la française. Les deux jouirent, l'une cria, l'autre poussa un râle caverneux. Etrangement Zack avait l'impression que son pénis était toujours entourer de sperme, mais il était trop fatigué et s'endormi. Laissant Helena sur le bureau, elle aller surement la rejoindre de toute façons.


	5. Le dur réveil

Au matin, vers 11h, Zack se réveilla. Il était couvert de sueur, et se retrouva bizarrement en caleçon, avec la main dedans. Celui-ci était tout collant, tout gluant. Zack avait du mal à comprendre. Avait t'il remit son caleçon avant de se recoucher ? Il ne se souvenait que de sa nuit torride avec Helena, et qu'il était tellement fatigué à la fin. Peut être avait il remit son caleçons pour garder son arme au chaud, ou peut être était ce elle qui lui avait remis. Il ne se souvenait plus. Mais qu'importe, il se leva et pris une douche (il en avait bien besoin). Puis en sortant il vit son majore d'homme avec des vêtements dans les bras qui quittait la pièce.

_ « Attend ! » Lui ordonna-t-il

_ « Oui monsieur que voulait vous ? » Lui répondit un homme avec des cernes incrusté et le regard fatigué. Zack le remarqua.

_ « Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous n'avez pas dormi ou quoi ? »

_ « Malheureusement c'est bien le cas, mon bon monsieur a était très bruyant cette nuit. »

_ « Oh désolé, mais vous savez il y a des opportunités qu'il ne faut pas gâcher. » Dit Zack en souriant « D'ailleurs en parlant d'opportunités, je recommencerai bien moi. » Dit-il à voix basse pour lui-même. « Où est Helena ? »

_ « Elle prend son petit déjeuner dans le grand salon. »

Zack le remercia, puis couru jusqu'au grand salon. Il y retrouva Helena vêtu d'une longue robe de chambre blanche, elle avait changé de style entre temps. Surement ne voulait elle pas que son majordome la voie vêtu de courte manière. Il passa derrière elle et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en lui caressant un sein. Celle-ci se releva d'un seul coup et lui mit une énorme claque.

_ « Mais pour qui vous prenez vous Zack ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie que vous pouvait en disposé comme bon vous semble. J'accepte cet écart pour cette fois, mais si vous recommencer je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'avoir recourt à la justice, malgré tout ce que vous avait fait pour moi. » Lui lança t'elle, à la fois étonné mais surtout pleine de colère.

_ « Mais enfin, chérie. » Dit doucement Zack, ébahit par la réaction de la française.

_ « Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi ? Je le répète Zack mais m'avoir sauvé ne te donne pas tout les droits. »

_ « Mais enfin pourquoi me parle tu ainsi après la nuit torride qu'on a passé ensemble ? »

_ « La quoi ? » Cria Helena, « Jamais, non jamais je ne pourrai … »

Elle semblait ne plus rien comprendre et chercher une explication, Zack était certes pervers et un peu déranger mais jamais il ne lui avait paru si sincère. Puis enfin elle cru comprendre.

_ « N'auriez vous pas plutôt rêver de moi ? Et passer votre torride nuit avec votre main droite ? »

_ « Je … »

Zack n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, il aurait rêvé tout ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit ? Cela expliquerait son caleçons gluant avec sa main dedans mais jamais sa ne lui était arrivé avant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Peut être voulait il trop faire l'amour à la française, ou peut être le fait de l'avoir vu dans son bain lui avait monté à la tête.

_« Je suis désolé ma chère, mais il semble que vous ayez raison. J'en suis sincèrement navré.»

_ « J'accepte vos excuses mais comprenait que je ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps chez vous. »

_ « Bien sure. » Répondit Zack honteux et triste.

Helena resta le temps qu'un hélicoptère passe la ramener chez elle. Avant de partir elle récompensa Zack de lui avoir sauver la vie en lui cédant le titre de « meilleur combattant du monde » qu'elle avait gagner en remportant le 4éme tournoi « Dead Or Alive ». La Zack regarda partir, craignant la nouvelle opinion que se faisait la française de lui. Il avait chèrement payé se sauvetage, bien qu'il devait ainsi la « meilleur combattant du monde ».

FIN


End file.
